


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】最佳保姆

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [10]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】最佳保姆

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 這個男人真的是個天使……

早上九點半一到Eddy的眼睛就自動睜開，他抬起手揉了揉乾澀的雙眼後在溫暖的棉被裡伸了個懶腰，看了一眼縮在床的另一側、仍在熟睡的Brett後便悄悄溜下床去盥洗。

早在他們宣布休息前Eddy就已經開始全心全意地照顧Brett的生活起居，尤其當Brett開始臥床不起後他更是把比他年長的男人當作寶寶在照顧，舉凡穿衣、餵食、身體清潔全都被Eddy一手包辦，要不是Brett抵死不從，不然連上廁所Eddy都想親自送人上馬桶。

現在的Brett不能吃太多澱粉及精緻食品，Eddy每天早上都會替他準備兩顆水煮蛋、調理好的袋裝雞胸肉及市售的盒裝沙拉當早午餐，如果Brett睡的晚他就會躲進自己房間練琴或是跟團隊的其他成員商討營運事務。

當Eddy的手機收到來自Brett的訊息提示時男人便會馬上放下手邊的工作回到對方房間，一開門就會看見睡眼惺忪的Brett瞇著眼睛向自己露出傻氣的笑容，比起前陣子連坐起來都辦不到的可憐模樣，現在的Brett已經有精神多了。

「早安……」Brett用沙啞的嗓音慵懶地打著招呼，他習以為常地伸出雙手讓Eddy扶他下床，軟綿綿的身體緊挨著男人的胸口，撒嬌的成份或許還比較多。

「頭還暈嗎？要不要再坐一下？」Brett剛起床後的低血壓在發病後變得特別嚴重，自從有一次他差點摔倒一頭撞上洗手台後Eddy就不敢放任他一個人進浴室。

「今天感覺還可以……你到這邊就可以了！」Brett被送進浴室後發現Eddy又想跟進來監督自己，他皺起鼻頭不滿地推了戀人兩把但沒有多大作用，對Eddy來說這跟被小貓打了兩拳沒什麼兩樣。

但做得太超過可是會惹男友生氣，Eddy還是乖乖地站到門外用眼角餘光偷瞄Brett搖搖晃晃的背影，隨時準備好要衝進浴室把虛弱無力的人給撈出來，不過真的如Brett所說，他今天真的有精神許多。

  
  


Brett慢吞吞地坐到餐桌前等Eddy替他端上愛心早午餐，他的身上依然穿著自家服飾的打樣品，有著許多音符的長袖棉衣原本不是要選這個顏色的，但當Eddy看見Brett把薄荷綠的樣品往身上套時，他就決定他們的新商品一定要用這個顏色，即使看起來真的很像睡衣也在所不辭。

「咖啡……一口就好……」配餐飲料只有豆漿、牛奶跟白開水可以選的Brett又再向Eddy耍賴，但與其說他真的很想要喝咖啡解解饞，不如說他又在找機會撒嬌吧。

「Bro，你知道的，嗯？」Eddy倒也配合戀人可愛的舉動，把人摟在懷裡親一親、揉一揉後就讓心滿意足地Brett慢慢享用餐點，自己則把筆電拿到餐桌上陪對方一起吃飯。

兩人相識超過十年又一起工作了五年，總是互相拉扯著彼此朝著夢想的道路勇往直前，這一個多月的休假真的讓他們難得有個機會能坐下來好好休息。

Brett吃飽後就跟Eddy一起轉移到沙發上發懶，雖然胃口不大的男人又把吃不完的剩菜推到戀人面前、一臉無辜的要對方幫他解決，Eddy無奈地嘆口氣後三兩下就把所剩不多的生菜及水煮蛋吃完。

Eddy坐在沙發上玩手機，Brett則掛在男友身上上不安份地蹭來蹭去，大概是有些無聊但又沒事情可做，年長者不明所以地爬到對方身上一下把臉埋進胸口、一下又躺在Eddy大腿上滾來滾去，或是睜著大眼從下方看他用手機的模樣，無論如何就是靜不下來。

「Eddy我好無聊，我們去外面走走好嗎？」

「不行啦，你現在免疫力太差了，別去人多的地方。而且你走沒多久就喊累，上次頭暈到不行我還得揹你回來，都忘記了？」

其實Brett也就隨口問問，他瞇起眼睛享受戀人一邊安撫自己一邊順撫額頭碎髮的寵溺，他其實很喜歡跟Eddy膩在一起的每一分每一秒，平常兩人獨立自主慣了，只有這時可以無止盡地撒嬌也不會被自己嫌煩。

不過Eddy可不像自己一樣得關在家裡安靜修養，有時他還是會出門辦事讓Brett自己一個人看家，就像現在這樣，也不過下午兩點Eddy看Brett精神不錯就放心地出門辦事順便採買生活用品。

Brett一個人坐臥在客廳沙發上，偌大的房子裡孤身一人，少了某人的體溫，頓時有些寂寞。

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


幾個小時後，Eddy提著大包小包的東西回來了。

路上難免還是被眼尖的粉絲逮到，被攔下來拍照留念不忘友善地閒聊幾句就讓Eddy比預定時間晚了一個多小時才到家，他不敢把內心的著急掛在臉上，只是在道別支持兩人、替Brett加油打氣的粉絲後馬上收起笑容，三步併作兩步地往家的方向奔去。

一進門就聞到撲鼻而來的食物香氣——是咖哩的味道。

Eddy滿腹狐疑地一邊叫喚Brett的名字一邊東張西望地尋找男友的身影，手上的東西都還沒放下就先跑去臥房尋了一回，但無論是自己或是對方的房間都空無一人，Eddy正想著Brett不好好睡覺大概是又跑去打電動時，就看見戀人在生病後更顯瘦弱的身體趴伏在餐桌上一動也不動的樣子。

Eddy差點以為自己的心臟要嚇到從嘴巴吐出來。

男人馬上扔下手上的東西衝到Brett身旁著急地把人扶起，他抬頭望向廚房的位置，果不其然看見尚未收拾的流理台還散落著未用完的食材，Eddy原先以為是Brett肚子餓先弄了調理包來吃，誰知道居然是自己親自下廚煮了一鍋咖哩。

「Brett！Brett！還好嗎？有沒有怎麼樣？頭又再暈了嗎？你為什麼要做這種事！為什麼不好好休息！」Eddy大概是有些著急，說話的聲音越來越大像是在罵人一樣，他一點也不喜歡自己的口氣卻無法克制。

但只見Brett抬起睡眼惺忪的臉蛋後豪不在意地瞇起眼睛向戀人露出傻氣的笑容，看上去不太像是因為身體不適而趴在桌上喘口氣，年長的小提琴家把眼鏡戴上後才慵懶地開口道：「嘿嘿，大驚喜！」

「什麼大驚喜……我差點被你嚇到心臟病發……」Eddy大概猜到Brett搞這齣的理由是什麼了，但被嚇到腿軟也是事實，男人伏下身抱住Brett好一會兒後才緩了過來。

「抱歉嚇到你了啦，想說最近都是你在忙這些家務事，太辛苦了。而且今天狀況真的不錯就煮些簡單的東西，只是有點累想說趴一下下……」Brett一臉無辜地向Eddy解釋自己的一番好意，他回擁著戀人寬厚的臂膀後「啾啾啾」地在對方耳旁親了幾下，最後再用低沉好聽的嗓音輕輕地說：「所以，可以原諒我嗎？」

「唔……下次不可以這樣啦！」Brett都出絕招了，他又怎麼能繼續發脾氣？

Eddy有些激動地抱住Brett剛睡醒還有點發軟的溫暖身體就吻了上去，摟著人的力道有些強，深怕懷裡的人一個不注意就會散掉似的，緊緊圈在臂彎裡捨不得放開。Brett也閉上眼順從地接受戀人許久不見、略顯侵略的親吻，十分享受被佔有的感覺，畢竟自從生病之後Eddy再也不敢像過去一樣碰觸、渴求自己的身體，就怕一不小心又讓自己的身體更加不適。

兩人也確實禁慾了好一段時間，除了Brett沒有體力及精力承受性愛帶來的負擔外，Eddy一看到戀人臉色慘白、病懨懨的模樣就擔心難過，哪裡會有額外的心力去用下半身思考，所以當Brett開始主動攀上男人的肩膀只為索求更多的親吻及愛時，Eddy無可避免地有了反應。

「Bre、Brett……等一下……你的身體……」Eddy按耐著下腹開始蔓延開的慾望，推著Brett的手臂想把掛在身上的無尾熊拔下來，但對方反而把雙手收得更緊，說什麼都不願意放開Eddy。

「來做嘛！我今天很好，沒關係，真的沒關係。」Brett一邊用甜膩的嗓音撩撥著一邊不停親吻戀人的唇，許久沒被佔有的身體正飢渴地喚醒沉睡已久的慾望，男人蹭著對方的發燙的雙頰試圖讓Eddy放棄理性思考。

「不行啦……你會後悔喔。」Eddy嘴上這麼說著但雙手已經不由自主地摸進男友寬鬆的衣服內，日漸消瘦的身體讓他心疼地放輕動作溫柔愛撫，他低下頭親吻著Brett左頸旁的小痣後沿著鎖骨曲線印上幾個淡紅色的印子。

「才不會後悔，你很久……很久沒有幹我了，我很想念Eddy的大雞雞喔。」Brett鐵了心要Eddy現在就要了他，他曲起膝蓋去頂弄戀人早已鼓脹的胯部，彎起雙眼享受地看著Eddy天人交戰的表情變化。

  
  
  


最後當然還是情慾戰勝所剩無幾的理智，Eddy把懷裡好色的無尾熊打橫抱回自己的臥房——現在的Brett真的比以往輕上許多——小心翼翼地把人放在柔軟的床鋪上，還沒站直身體就被對方扯著衣服拉倒在床上。

Brett拉著Eddy溫暖的大手往自己衣服裡塞，修長的雙腿纏上戀人腰間磨蹭不忘避開他的癢處，他伸出濕潤的舌頭舔著男人微開的雙唇，整潔的貝齒輕啃著粉嫩的唇瓣，雙手不安分地向Eddy褲頭摸去。

「你今天真的很著急耶，這麼欲求不滿？」Eddy笑著一邊加深回吻力道一邊把那雙不乖的手壓制在床上，把Brett按在床上不讓他亂來，「到時候你哭著求我停下來我也不管喔！」

「這樣喔，我很期待呢。」Brett的小手扣緊握住自己的大手，用令人陶醉的甜美笑容瞇起眼睛向戀人挑逗著，「你想從哪裡先開始呢？」

  
  


但Brett還是低估了自己現在的身體到底有多不堪一擊，將近一個月沒有接觸性愛的身體生澀的宛如處子一般，即使Eddy已經非常小心、非常仔細地替戀人做好潤滑、擴張後穴，當頗有份量的性器緩緩挺入Brett體內時他還是痛得發出細小的啜泣聲，全身緊繃、腳趾蜷縮成一團止不住地顫抖，絞緊的穴口也勒得Eddy忍不住皺起眉頭。

「Fuck……很痛嗎？要不要休息？果然還是太勉強了。」

「不、不用……嗯……我只是……忘、忘記你有多大了……」

Brett嚥下到口的啜泣故作堅強，他擠出帶淚的苦笑摟著戀人的頸項要他繼續，Eddy擔憂地扶著男友的腰桿淺出淺入地抽插著仍在適應異物的身體，只見Brett敏感地弓起身體發出一串破碎又甜膩的呻吟，剔透的淚珠從下垂的眼角不停流下，但雙腳反而緊纏著對方的身體不讓Eddy輕易退縮。

「沒關係、沒關係……」Brett濕熱的吐息噴灑在Eddy耳邊，就怕對方太過擔心自己而不敢繼續動作。

Eddy何嘗不享受這久違的性愛，Brett的體內緊緻又溫暖，睽違一個月才終於能再度品嘗戀人肉體的滋味，男人體內奔騰的慾望幾乎要讓他喪失自制力，他伏下身抱住Brett把臉埋在對方肩窩貪婪地嗅著同款沐浴乳混合著熱氣的體香，Eddy一邊極為克制地慢慢挺動腰桿，一邊摸著Brett的腦袋在他耳邊低聲傾訴愛意。

「嗯、嗯……啊啊……Eddy……」Brett完全無法招架性愛帶來的強烈快感，僅僅只是普通的抽插就讓他雙眼微微上吊、抓繞著戀人的臂膀不停發出甜膩的呻吟。

Eddy簡直快被耳邊濕熱又煽情的吐息逼瘋，他忍不住加重肏幹力道只為了能聽到Brett更加可愛又惹人憐惜的聲音，他伸手握住戀人硬挺的性器快速套弄，果不其然聽到對方的口中迸出一串混雜著哭腔及求饒的浪叫。

Brett很快就射了一回，濃稠的精液把薄荷綠的上衣染上白濁，他癱軟在床上沒了力氣但體內粗大的肉莖距離高潮還有一段時間。Eddy貼心地想退出性器好結束這突如其來的性事，畢竟Brett的體力已經耗盡，如果要做到自己射精只怕會讓戀人的身體超出負荷，但身下的人似乎不領情這份好意。

「你繼續、繼續啊……要射在裡面……我要Eddy把裡面射滿……」

「可、可是你的身體……」

「去他的身體！不要逼我自己動喔！」

眼看Brett還真的想爬起來篡位當主動方，Eddy索性順著任性男友的意抱起對方修長的雙腿開始大開大闔的猛力肏幹。

Brett爽得連哭喊的力氣都快用盡，他捂著臉感受到體內一波波的撞擊都直奔敏感的前列腺，他翻著白眼又射了一些精水出來後Eddy也在他體內釋出微涼的精液。

總算心滿意足的Brett意識渙散地看著戀人向自己靠近的臉龐卻聽不見他在說什麼，男人只是牽起嘴角露出傻氣的笑容後雙眼一閉就昏了過去。

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


當Brett再度醒來時只覺得全身酸軟無力，尤其是腰部與大腿根部痠痛到幾乎抬不起來。他轉過頭看向緊抱著自己熟睡的男人，對方皺緊的眉頭不用問也知道大概是在責怪自己無法控制慾望及放縱任性的戀人胡來，害得體弱的病人因為體力透支暈了過去。

但Brett不希望自己永遠都是那個被照顧的人，況且身為情侶這方面的需求還是要滿足一下嘛。

「嘿。」

「喔天啊Brett！你還好嗎？」

當纖細好看的手指碰上Eddy緊皺的眉頭時男人的雙眼瞬間睜開、整個人坐了起來，抓著Brett的手東碰碰西看看，就怕自己的愚笨傷了他最愛的人。

「我很好，只是不小心累過頭了。」Brett笑著把手抽回後把頭枕到對方大腿上，抬起眼看著Eddy仍充滿擔憂的雙眼露出淡淡的笑容，「而且剛剛很舒服不是嗎？」

「是很棒沒錯，可是這樣太危險了……如果你……」但無論Brett說了什麼Eddy似乎都無法真正地放心，較年長的男人索性打斷對方的說到一半的話，抱著戀人的腰側輕柔地說著：「肚子餓了，一起吃飯好不好？」

Eddy欲言又止地瞪著Brett無辜的大眼看了好一會兒，最後無奈地嘆口氣後揉了揉愛人睡亂的黑髮，無限寵溺地說著：「我去把你煮的咖哩弄熱，你在這裡等我。」

  
  


Brett乖巧地點點頭後目送Eddy離開房間的背影，他翻個身窩回依舊溫暖的被窩打算再小憩片刻，即使Brett死不承認，但做愛這件事真的差點累垮他。

男人抬起過長的衣袖嗅了嗅上頭的味道，即使用的是相同的洗衣精Brett依然覺得Eddy的睡衣上有一股令人安心的氣味。

Brett抱著包裹著自己的男友上衣，蜷縮著身子閉上雙眼，等著貼心溫暖的戀人把熱騰騰的咖哩飯送到自己面前。

  
  
  


END

感謝林佩！[原噗傳送門](https://www.plurk.com/p/o88wnr)

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是正式成為米蟲的老千
> 
> 有點忘記是在什麼情況下突然想寫這篇XD  
> 但原本只是要寫Eddy有多寵Brett、如何在放假養病期間照顧男朋友  
> 寫著寫著官方突然發了Brett的天使笑容照！！！  
> 老千嚇得趕緊開車，不然我怕我會瘋掉（咦
> 
> 不小心寫了好色的堯堯(●ˇ∀ˇ●)  
> 身為一個愛逞強的男人，又比對方敢衝敢做  
> 既然覺得身體好了也可以服務一下男友  
> 當然要使出渾身解數把人拐上床啊( •̀ ω •́ )✧
> 
> 感謝咖印、麗莎、貝貝再度被我騷擾XD  
> 有些撒嬌梗還是貝貝幫我想的XD  
> 另外給Eddy一個驚喜後嚇死對方是咖印的願望，他有偷看過了，我相信他必須喜歡🤤(幹
> 
> 感謝看到這裡的你  
> 希望大家身體健康  
> 我也要來養身體惹


End file.
